cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cityvillegamer/August 2011 Archive
Archive page This is an archive page. To leave me a message, return to my talk page. Cityvillegamer ---- Question HI!!! I am new at this. I use the Carnival Ticket Booth page for the Sea Shell Stand. Also did the "new"items. The Q I have is how do I use/do the templates I want to put the tables as the Booth (% of drops) ThanksLuigiPR 00:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Police There is a major edit and I dont know how to do it. It is with Police First the new bandits(Henchmen or maybe all) you dont need to be level 7 to capture them. They are available as the old bandits were, with each level of the police station. Second the Old bandits are gone, shipped to prison. I dont know if putting them in a new page or just delete them. Also there is a Police 2 page that was supposed to be the upgrade of the Police What do you think?LuigiPR 03:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Please read my blogpost I would like if you could read my blog and see if everyone can understand it. English is my second language, my first is spanish but I dont like the wiki in Spanish. Well please post any comments in the blog or my talkpage. Thanks in advanced.LuigiPR 04:50, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for telling me how well i'm doing. I like to add what ever information I can to pages to make them more accurate and complete for the ones who read them. I enjoy being a part of this wiki and doing whatever I can to make it better. :)~TheCableGuy~ 05:02, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot, and yes, I will keep editing. :D ~TheCableGuy~ 02:57, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: via Mikenzb "Yeah sure, you can keep admin template. :P I became inactive because of college and stuff, so I promoted you two. The only thing that changed is that you can manage administrators. Mihapro (talk) 16:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC)" Mikenzb 03:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Oh, its just I have been doing other things lately and enjoying my summer. Rotom Cliché 23:21, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Administrator Rights granted Thanks will try my best! Twinkleblue 23:47, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I will try my best as well. Thanks! ~TheCableGuy~ 00:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hi Cityvillegamer, I wanted to know how I could make the color of my user name to green, like you had when you were an administrator. Thanks. ~TheCableGuy~ 16:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Enough Administrators I think we have Enough Administrators... Do you know how to hide that message on the Home Page? NVM just Found the Template ROFL. Mikenzb 05:13, August 14, 2011 (UTC) No Need I already took it down :p Mikenzb 12:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I've noticed you like to add the announcement pics in galleries even though there's already one. Why is that?? Twinkleblue (talk) 17:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'm gonna not bother adding them, if it's that important to you. So you can be in charge of those. I just wanna remove the extra clutter. Twinkleblue (talk) 17:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories & Fb Fan Page Is there a Reason you just added the Category "Goods " to almost everything? Everyone knows Businesses use Goods... You even added the Category to the Small Duplex... and As of right now I don't need any more other help with the Fb Fan Page. Mikenzb 18:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) (sorry forgot to sign) Re: Congrats Thanks! I never though i'd actually get one of those. ~TheCableGuy~ 19:27, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!!! Im level 63 and I want as many points as you!!! Maybe if i get really good I can even be an administrator!! Mccain2468 19:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) re: hey Thanks! You should see more of me later. I have a question. Do you have any kid admins on this wiki? I'm curious to know if there are any. Too bad I can't be one because i'm already an adult, but in the future I can be just an admin. Wumbo00 00:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Build??? What Build number did you find the new quests. For some reason i cant find the Icons. Im on build 54988 Mikenzb 17:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:FB Its alright. What were you gonna to say anyways? Mikenzb 00:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: electric44 Hey ive been pretty busy, i hop to be back from my hiatus soon, this is just a stop-by.Electric44 21:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I really appreciate it, IamArjun 14:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Platinum I was looking at all the wikia badges able to be earned and I didn't even know there was a platinum badge (250 pts). It's for contributing to the wiki every day for 1 whole year. I'm sure you could get that. I'm going to try. ~TheCableGuy~ 21:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Crop Menu On the Crop Menu I want to add the latest crops: green grapes, peanuts, and cotton candy, to the menu. I'm not sure where or how I get the images for those crops to add them on. Thanks, ~TheCableGuy~ 15:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wow, but doesn't he own this wikia, Mihapro?Electric44 11:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Username Change Hello Cityvillegamer it's me ~TheCableGuy~. I wanted to let you know I've changed my username for reasons of my own, and it is now Mousekat. So, now please call me by this new name. Remember i'm still the same person, and I just have a different name. Thanks, Mousekat 22:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC)